When World's Collide
by ropo-ropo
Summary: Not coping well with the death of his Soulmate, Ethan decides he needs to get away from Angel Falls. He enrolls into an exchange programme in Forks,he meets the Cullen's who have returned after 100 years of travelling. Is there to be trouble in Forks?
1. Chapter 1 Change

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Daniyal and his friends, all original characters belong to either Stephenie Meyer or Marianne Curley respectively. **

**A/N: This is a crossover fic between Twilight and Guardians of Time, however it should still make sense for anyone who has read Twilight and not Guardians of time. So please read and enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review ;). **

**Ethan POV**

Making the decision to leave Angel Falls was the hardest thing I had ever had to do; leaving behind all of my friends and family to start a new life without the Guard. For the first time since I could remember, I was free from living in fear. With the Order of Chaos already destroyed and my mum freed from the tormenting visions of my deceased sister Sera, I could see that soon she would return to the bright and bubbly person I remember from many years ago. I understood that Sera didn't know that by sending her visions, of where her soul was trapped in the underworld, she was hurting mum, but I was glad that her soul had moved on to wherever souls go and that mum was free to return to normal.

The first few weeks of being home with my family was a realisation of my childhood dreams, I had two loving parents who were happy and healthy, mum and dad seemed like a couple who just met again and our house was no longer the quiet and sad place it used to be. However, all of that happiness wasn't as great as it seems. Mum who had been locked inside her own mind for the past 12 years hadn't known me as a person since I was four years old and therefore still thought of me as her little 4 year old. The freedom to come and go as I please as I had done up until now was suddenly gone, I felt like I was suffocating. I needed space, space to be myself, to breathe and mostly to grieve.

I needed space to grieve for the loss of my soul mate who, I realised too late, was my reason for living. I was too late to save her from the poisoned arrow that killed her and only just in time to hold her in my arms before she too joined my sister in the realm of the dead.

Isabel and Arkarian were against my decision to leave; they felt I was running away from my problems and that I should instead stay and face them. Arkarian had said in a quiet voice the day I told them I was leaving:

"Running away isn't going to bring her back Ethan."

God damn him, I knew it wouldn't bring her back, but being here seeing all my friends, and even my parents wrapped up in their own love lives was like a kick in the gut for me. I had lost the one person who would be my perfect other half, she was dead and gone and no one would be able to fill the void in my heart.

So after deciding that I needed to get away I carried out some research into school exchange programmes, in the American system of schooling I would be in the 12th grade, my senior year of high school, I needed to get away from this place and the only way I could see it happening was to enroll in an exchange scheme and get away for a year and then when I turned 18 and left school I could decide where I wanted to live.

After a few hours of research I came across an exchange programme taking place in Forks, Washington. This seemed perfect, Forks was a small town nestled in the Olympic Mountain and surrounded by lush forests. It would be perfect, it would remind me of home just enough and it would be easy to go into the forest and off the hiking trails to find somewhere quiet to practice my skills and do some training.

Forks it was to be.I gave Arkarian the address of the family I would be staying with and my mobile phone number in case an emergency arose in which they would need my help. The Order of Chaos had been destroyed but Lathenia's soldiers could still be out there, perhaps some of them might attempt to pick up where she left off…

Unfortunately for me Forks was too far away for me to teleport there using my 'wings'. I was going to have to settle for the more conventional method of taking an aeroplane to Seattle, where my information pack informs me; my exchange family will collect me from. Before I left, my dad had given me the savings he had put aside for my college fund to help me out while I was away and told me he understood why I needed to get away and to keep in touch. His care was touching and it made me sad to leave him when he had done so much for me but I knew he understood why I was leaving to clear my head. I was glad he would respect my decision.

My arrival in Forks was uneventful, the weather was wet and cold but from the information I had been sent about the place I would be spending the next year I wasn't surprised that it was raining. I got off the plane and my exchange family was waiting with large sign with my name written on it. I took a deep breath pasted the smile on my face, hoping it didn't look fake and stepped forward to introduce myself.

They looked like nice people my exchange 'partner' was a boy who appeared to be the same age as myself; he was smiling and waving in a friendly manner at me. There was also a small girl with them who looked about 10 or 11 who I assumed was his younger sister and their parents were standing behind them also smiling.

Once I was standing in front of the family, I put down my carry on bag and put my hand out to shake hands with the boy.

"Hi, I'm Ethan, thanks for coming to collect me."

The boy took my hand, shook it and replied in a quiet tenor.

"No worries, I'm Daniyal, welcome to wet and windy Forks."

He grinned and me and I knew that my time with this family wouldn't be miserable; I might end up even enjoying myself. So after being introduced to the rest of the family; the little girl was Daniyal's sister and she introduced herself as Mina, his parents introduced themselves as Anna and David, we all moved to the car park to drive back to Forks.

The ride back consisted of me being asked lots of questions about Angel Falls, which whilst making me sad I had to answer so as not to be rude to my host family. They were just curious about the person who would be living with them for the next few months and for every question they asked me I got to ask them one, so by the time we reached Forks, we had covered a lot of ground and we began to relax a little bit.

Their house was your average family home with four bedrooms and a normal kitchen and living room. It was a comfy house that was obviously lived in, it was a far cry from the house I had grown up in, with my mum a manic depressive who liked to sit in the dark and my silent dad who went to work to pay the bills but had also never gotten over the death of his only daughter.

Daniyal showed me the room that was to be mine for the duration of my stay and they left me to settle in, and as he left he told me that dinner would be ready in an hour. I had an hour to unpack and relax before I had to put my happy face back on and go downstairs. It wasn't that I didn't like this family, but I was still aching inside and I knew it would take a while to get over the pain I was feeling. However, my biggest problem was facing school tomorrow. How would the locals react to me and would keeping my skills from everyone be as easy as I thought it would be? Only time would tell.

**A/N: Would just like to add a big thanks to my Beta TheHobbitIvy, who is improving my writing massively :) and thanks to anyone reading this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Daniyal and his friends, all original characters belong to either Stephenie Meyer or Marianne Curley respectively. **

**Edward POV**

Being back in Forks after nearly 100 years of being away was a strange sensation for me. Obviously all the people we knew had passed on, leaving behind great-great descendents and only a long forgotten memory of the strange Cullen family who kept to themselves. Despite the specific people being different, the makeup of the small town remained largely the same, with only a few updates to some of the older buildings.

Of course, the other aspect that had remained was the werewolves down in La Push, obviously not all the same werewolves, most of the 'original' pack gave up their wolf lives to live out their lives with their imprintees, but since our arrival the Elders had informed us that the werewolf gene was springing up again and they would let us know if anything changed.

For the past 100 years Jacob had kept up his wolfen traits and travelled with us, or more precisely with Nessie, who had matured at a physical and mental age of about 19, although it had only taken her 7 years to reach this maturity. It wasn't long after Nessie finished growing that she and Jacob fell in love and got married. Not that we hadn't seen it coming, I had just been hoping that Jacob's imprint on my only daughter would result in a strong friendship and leave it at that. Obviously I didn't get my wish but at least I can see my daughter happy with the man she lovesbut I do find some solace in the fact thatI know that if he harms even a hair on her head I will rip him to shreds... He knows this too.

However being back in Forks again, meant returning to high school. Oh how I hated high school, even if it was what led me to Bella and ultimately happiness, the place itself was never enjoyable. Renesmee and Jacob had only completed high school a few times since we left Forks, and they wanted to travel and see the world because neither of them had travelled any further than the Olympic peninsula, well at least not properly anyway, so they had travelled around a lot and occasionally settled with us for a few years to complete high school or university. The rest of us had already seen most of what they were visiting and were happy to settle in whatever town or city Carlisle decided would be best for us. Occasionally I took Bella away for a trip somewhere but for the most part we liked to stay close to the family.

I really wasn't looking forward to attending Forks High School for the second time and for that matter high school for the 27th time. I was waiting at the dining table in the small cottage Esme and Carlisle had given to us for our wedding; I was reading the daily newspaper that Carlisle had arranged to have delivered now we were back in Forks again.

It was whilst sitting quietly and reading the newspaper that I heard Nessie's breathing change and her thoughts become more lucid signalling to me that she was waking up. Jacob however still seemed deeply asleep, though from the direction of Nessie's thoughts; not for long.

Nessie must have heard me turning the pages of the newspaper and she sent me a morning greeting by a sleepy thought.

"_Morning Dad, are you ready for school?_"

She finished this thought with a soft giggle. I would never tire of hearing that word. Dad. That one word alone had the power to make my chest swell with pride at the beautiful and intelligent young woman I had fathered. I didn't feel like I deserved to be a father. In fact I still don't, every morning it seems; I feel lucky to have my wonderful family. Jacob included.

I replied to Nessie, "Of course I am ready, how about you and Jacob?"

It was at that moment that Bella returned to the cottage; she had been with Alice for the past 3 hours. Alice had demanded that she be allowed to pick out everyone's outfit for our first day back in high school. Bella had been dressed in a simple blouse in the shade of blue that I thought looked stunning on her and some figure hugging jeans. She looked as beautiful as she always does and I couldn't resist kissing her firmly on the lips, revelling in her smell and taste. Eventually I notice that Nessie and Jacob have entered the room and I break off the kiss to greet them both.

"Eugh, couldn't you guys go do that somewhere else, before I'm sick?" said Nessie with a grin written clearly in her voice.

I give Nessie a stern look for being cheeky, but it soon fades away as she looks up at me with the eyes that remind me of Bella when she was human. The pools of chocolate brown that used to make me feel weak – I know that she is manipulating me, she knows as well as I do that I can't resist that look. I give Nessie a hug and leave her and a half-asleep Jacob to have breakfast.

After Nessie and Jacob had eaten their breakfast everyone collected together their new school supplies and moved out to the garages, and we set off for Forks High school. As per usual I have been designated one of the drivers. Now that we had Bella, Nessie and Jacob we would no longer all fit into my car.

As we pull out of the garages I hear Rosalie's thoughts : _"At least this time no one will fall in love and endanger us all."_

I glared at her through the window as we passed and she playfully hissed back at me. I knew she had forgiven me for endangering the family but of course going back to Forks High School was going to remind her of those fateful years.

When we arrived at Forks, out of habit, I scanned all of the minds of the teenagers surrounding us in the parking lot to check out the reactions to our arrival. At first all of the thoughts were normal thoughts; interest in us as the newcomers and curiosity as to our extraordinary beauty. This was most people's first reaction to us so I wasn't too worried for my family.

It wasn't until a Ford F150 pulled up and two boys climbed out that I thought perhaps once again attending Forks High School was not going to be a boring affair.

The driver stepped out, and I quickly established that he has probably lived in this town for a while. All of his thoughts revolve around finding his friends and arranging to go out this evening. The passenger on the other hand…. All of his thoughts are concerned with protecting himself and his secret. I get the feeling that his secret isn't the normal sort of secret most people would want to keep to themselves. This secret is something big. I must try to find out what his secret is in case he is a risk to my small family.

If this innocent looking boy is a threat, I must protect my family at all costs…

So... my endnotes:

Commas were much better this time! Spend some time reconsidering your use of semicolons. Some people just choose not to use them.

This is an important one: _TENSE_. Curley wrote in the present tense, and you seem to be trying to imitate that... but you bounce back and forth so much between past and present that you are clearly fighting your instincts to write in the past tense. Take a good look at your story and yourself and then decide which would be more beneficial: Constantly catching yourself to write in the present tense and adding that particular "instantaneous" aspect to the story or just going with the flow and going with the past tense (which adds a completely different slant on the story, but it's just as good.)

This is a technical thing: Choose whether or not you want to indent your paragraphs or not. You had both... I indented them all for my own sanity's sake.

Most of the changes I made were rewording... so I hope you weren't terribly put out by all of the red! Otherwise, a short (but information-filled) chapter! Well done. :D

-Stefanie** A/N: Would once again like to say a big thanks to my Beta TheHobbitIvy, who is improving my writing massively :) and thanks to anyone reading this. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Daniyal and his friends, all original characters belong to either Stephenie Meyer or Marianne Curley respectively. **

**Ethan POV**

Attending my first day at a new high school was something I had only done once. Like most people in Angel Falls I had gone to the local primary school and moved up with the rest of my class to high school. For me that meant that the transition into high school wasn't such a big step; the same people you had been to school with for the past 6 or 7 years all moved with you, it was only the building and the teachers that changed.

I got the feeling that Forks high school was the same and most of these kids had known each other for many years before high school – probably their whole lives. Now I was going into a high school where I knew no-one; except my limited friendship with Daniyal, though I had the feeling we would become friends over the course of this year.

Whilst moving through the school, shadowing Daniyal to his lessons and sitting with his friends, I could feel the eyes of the student body following me along the corridors and watching me in the classroom. It was like they had never seen a 17-year-old boy before I soon realised however that my face wasn't the only new face to arrive at the school today, according to the excited chatter between Daniyal and his friends the new family were foster kids to a new doctor and his wife who had recently moved to Forks. From the excited descriptions of these other new arrivals I realised I had seen members of this family a couple of times in the corridors throughout the morning.

The other newcomers didn't seem to be mixing very well; they appeared to keep mainly to themselves, all of them looking like glamorous super models with their pale white skin and good looks, their designer clothes only added to this illusion. I would say that they weren't 'new money' as they seemed completely at ease in their designer gear and were obviously not wearing them to flaunt their wealth, perhaps it was just an everyday part of their life. My instincts trained from when I was a toddler were still in good use even here hundreds of miles away from home.

The only odd one in the group of newcomers was the Native American boy, though 'boy' didn't seem appropriate as his height and physique made him look at least 21. Although he was different in appearance to the rest of the group he appeared to be an accepted member of their group. This fascinated me, why was this one boy, clearly the odd one out, so much at ease with the others.

Eventually lunch rolled around and I got a chance to see the whole group together, rather than just the small groups they moved around the school in. They all appeared to be sitting in pairs from what I had seen throughout the day they seemed to be couples. The only one of the group eating though was the big Native American guy who appeared to be eating enough for all of them put together.

It was while I was quietly watching the family interacting with each other that I noticed one of their number was watching me closely in a way that reminded me of Arkarian when he was listening into my thoughts. Although I knew it was unlikely that this human boy was indeed reading my thoughts habit and reflex had me hastily building a mental shield and looking away from the family quickly, however I did notice out of the corner of my eye that the guy who had been watching me before was now wearing a puzzled look and was still watching me; his eyes on the back of my head was driving me crazy – I made a hasty excuse to Daniyal and his friends about needing to use the bathroom and fled the cafeteria hoping to find some solitude to collect my thoughts and assess the situation.

Instead of heading towards the bathroom as I told Daniyal I would, I followed my instincts and soon found myself in the forest that surrounded most of the school grounds. As soon as I was in a quiet clearing a few metres into the forest and out of view of the school I sat down and tried to calm down. Why was I so panicky about a guy looking at me?

Well I suppose I was staring at him and his family; he must have thought I was being rude. Suddenly out here in the cool, wet forest that so reminded me of home it seemed silly to me that I had immediately thought he was reading my mind. I found a log at the edge of the clearing and used my power of animation to move the few leaves and twigs that had fallen onto the trunk and sat down.

However my sixth sense began to prickle at me and I lifted my head to find the guy who was watching me in the lunchroom standing at the edge of the clearing watching me with large golden brown eyes.

Had he followed me here? I was sure I was alone a few minutes ago, and I hadn't heard him follow me, and I was usually so good at hearing movement in the forest. The unusual boy still hadn't said anything, he just cocked his head to one side as though trying to listen to something, but the frown on his face told me he wasn't hearing what he wanted to hear, whatever that was.

I was beginning to get slightly alarmed at this point, had I moved away from Angel Falls, and straight away found myself a member of the Goddess' army?

"Who are you? And why did you follow me out here?"

I hoped my voice sounded steadier than I felt.

"I am Edward Cullen, and I followed you because you watched my family eating lunch for 10 minutes but as soon as you noticed me watching you, you fled. I thought I must have done something to upset you, so I came to apologise."

He shrugged elegantly as if embarrassed for following me. I wasn't entirely sure he was telling me the truth either. Instead of standing there, looking stupid. I pulled on my training and composed myself.

"No, you didn't do anything to upset me, and I apologise for staring at your family, I'm new I was just trying to get to know the faces in the school."

Well it wasn't exactly a lie was it; I was new and did need to learn the faces in the school. However when I looked closely at this boy, Edward, he had said his name was, still looked puzzled and I couldn't get out of my head the resemblance between this boy and Arkarian, they both looked younger than their actual age but their real age somehow seemed to show in their eyes. I noticed how stupid my thoughts were getting, this was just an ordinary boy, 17 years old, he was just different from the other people in the area, so he and his family stood out, and that was all.

It was at that moment I realised my fatal error, being so lost in thought and in the middle of a forest; in such a familiar and homely place I had used one of my powers. Without realising I was being watched, I had cleared a space on a nearby log for me to sit down and think through the events of the morning, realising my error I quickly looked at Edward maybe he hadn't noticed it would have looked like a breeze after all…

Edward's eyes were watching me carefully with a dangerous glint and for the first time I truly realised there was definitely something different about him. My instincts had always been good and now they were screaming at me to get out and get out fast.

I quickly crossed the clearing grabbing my bag.

"Shouldn't be late on my first day, don't want to get into trouble."

To my surprise he let me pass without moving or making a sound. I quickly hurried back into the school just in time to hear the bell go for the next lesson, I prayed that Edward didn't share any of my afternoon lessons and ran to catch up with Daniyal and his friends.

**A/N: Would just like to add a big thanks to my Beta TheHobbitIvy who is still being patient with me ******** and my writing. **


End file.
